


Rock Bottom

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Depressed Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Izzy has a plan, M/M, Magnus Bane is the best husband, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: After learning that he's been banished from the institute, Alec becomes depressed. And as always, Izzy has a plan.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598248
Comments: 43
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Explicit rating is warranted for he first chapter and possibly another chapter. 
> 
> And al I can say is I'm sorry for all the angst. What can I say? I love it. 
> 
> Enjoy

"Fuck, Magnus. Oh fuck. Please, please, right there." Alec was a babbling mess, clutching the sheets, eyes tightly closed, wings outstretched on the bed, helplessly smacking against the bed. He was utterly beautiful. Sweat dripping down his chest. Magnus gripped his hips, driving into him harder as he did, he dipped his head and licked a stripe on Alec's chest.

Alec wrinkled his nose, laughter coming out in breathy pants, "Did you just lick my chest?"

"Mm, I did."

"Gross, you weirdo," Alec teased.

Magnus glared at him before slamming into him particularly hard, stabbing at his prostate. 

"FUCK!" Alec screamed, practically arching off the bed.

"Perhaps you should be more careful. I'm in the position of power. I can give you pleasure," Magnus emphasized by gently rolling his hips causing Alec to moan. "Or I can give you pain."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please...Magnus...I need you to touch my dick."

Magnus gave Alec's dick a gentle stroke as he bent and kissed his husband. "Oh no darling. You're coming untouched today."

Alec's head smacked the pillow, "Fuck."

Magnus chuckled as he quickened his pace. Alec dug his teeth into his bottom lip, hands on the sheets tightened until the knuckles appeared white, his breathing became more laboured. These were signs that Alec was close.

Magnus switched his angle and stabbed Alec's prostate again. He bent over and nibbled his ear, "Come for me."

That was all it took for Alec to come, Magnus's name falling from his hips. Magnus himself wasn't far behind. He rocked a few more times before he was spilling his seed into his husband.

Alec coughed as Magnus rolled off of him and lay on his back next to him, "Fuck."

"Mm." Magnus agreed.

"Do you have to work today?" Alec asked. He was kind of hoping Magnus said no.

"Not until three," Magnus sat up and waved his hand. A tray of water and fruit appeared in front of them.

Alec chomped on a slice of apple, "So, we could stay in bed if we wanted?"

Magnus was about to answer in the affirmative when his phone buzzed with a text.

**Isabelle [10:40:10am]:** Hey Magnus. I hope I'm not waking you. I was wondering if you could come to the institute as soon as you can. We really need to talk.

**Isabelle [10:40:11am]:** Oh and if anyone asks why you are here, you can tell them you're here to fix the wards. Thanks <3

Magnus blinked. Everything about Isabelle's message screamed suspicious. But he trusted her. After Alec, Isabelle was the only one he trusted with his life.

"Magnus? What is it?"

"That was Isabelle. She wants me to come to the institute under the guise of fixing the wards so we can talk. About what, I'm not sure."

Alec's face fell, "Oh. Are you going right now?"

"It would make sense." He stood and looked at Alec, "Care to shower with me?"

Alec smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

**MB <3AL**

Twenty minutes later, Magnus strode into the institute and headed toward Alec's former office. The thought of thinking it as someone else's office besides Alec's hurt. Even if it was Isabelle who was the head of the institute. 

"Magnus!"

Magnus turned to see Andrew Underhill approaching him.

"How's Alec?"

"Hes-"

"We don't care what the Clave wants. Alec is the best head we've had in years. We'll do whatever it takes to bring him back."

Magnus gave him a slight smile, "Thank y-"

"I mean what do they know, really? They let Robert torture you and his son and did nothing! I feel like they don't even deserve to be called Nephilim."

Magnus said nothing for fear of being interrupted again. Underhill flushed.

"Sorry, here I am running my mouth and you probably have somewhere to be."

"It's quite alright," Magnus touched his shoulder. "I will tell Alexander. I'm sure he'll be pleased so many believe in him."

He strode down the hall to the office.

**MB <3AL **

Alec sighed. After Magnus left, he crawled right back into bed. And that was where he had opted to stay. The fact that Magnus was welcomed to the institute but he wasn't, hurt like hell. He knew it wasn't Magnus's fault, but still. After all he had done, after everything he had given for his family, for the Clave, they would treat him like this. Because he was immortal? Because he was a warlock? Alec suspected it was majorly due to his being gay  _ and _ being married to a warlock. He was foolish to think he could try to change the Clave.

He covered his head with the pillow, a few tears fell onto the silk sheets. Alec couldn't remember the last time he cried. Every time he had cried, he had been punished for it. "Shadowhunters are strong! They don't cry like babies!" His father yelled at him once. But here, now, in the privacy of his own home, Alec cried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Magnus" Izzy smiled, standing from behind the desk, "Thank you for coming."

"This better be important darling. I left a very sinfully looking husband behind."

Izzy laughed and sat on the edge of her desk "I'll try not to take up too much time then. I wanted to talk to you about Alec. Specifically getting him back in here or better yet, a better position. Like a member of the council."

Magnus claimed a chair, crossing his legs "And how do you propose we do that? As your lovely friend Underhill just put it, the Clave watched and did nothing as Robert tortured us for days."

"That's true, but I believe if Alec can be on there, he can truly start to shake things up." Izzy sighed.

“While I agree it would be a great idea. And Alexander would do wonders, how do you propose we do that?” Magnus asked. “Because the whole reason for Alexander’s “banishment” is because he is now considered a downworlder. And you know how the Clave treats us downworlders.”

“And Alec is getting the worst of it because not only is he a downworlder, but he is a shadowhunter turned downworlder.” Izzy shook her head “I know. But I’m sure we can figure something out, I’ve been talking to Lydia. We were thinking of maybe, I don’t know some sort of election, and have Alec be elected.”

Magnus cocked his head, “Oh? You have elections?”

“Well, I think it's more of a voting that happens. If we can possibly rally all of the people that Alec had helped or made an impression on, maybe it will help to get Alec to be in their sights.”

Magnus nodded “I see. I can talk to all of my people and possibly the other downworlders and see what I can get for you.”

Izzy smiled “Thanks Magnus. How’s Alec by the way?”

Magnus shrugged, “He seemed okay this morning and last night. I’m sure the fact that he’s not allowed to come into the institute is hitting him hard. He just refuses to show it.”

Izzy nodded “Alec has always been good with bottling up his feelings. That’s something I don’t think will ever change.”

Magnus nodded in agreement. “He's gotten a bit better with telling me if something is bothering him, but yes I agree.” He stood.

Izzy gave her brother-in-law a hug “Thanks Magnus.”

“I suppose I should be thanking you. If it wasn’t for you, none of this would've happened.”

“Of course it would. It just would’ve taken a lot longer than it did. Oh, um, I hate to have to ask you this but I was wondering if you could not mention this to Alec, not just yet. I don’t want him to get his hopes up for nothing.”

Magnus winked and headed out of the office. He had some errands to run before he headed back home. He decided to walk.

**MB <3AL**

Magnus frowned at how quiet the loft was when he entered. Alec hadn’t said anything about going out anywhere. 

“Alexander?” He toed off his shoes and padded through the loft. He pushed open the bedroom door and relaxed upon seeing his husband’s frame.

However, the fact that it was nearing the afternoon and Alec was still in bed, worried Magnus. He gently sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his husband’s back “Alexander?”

Alec shifted but didn’t respond. Magnus frowned, cocking his head. “Alexander, are you alright?”

Still no answer. 

Magnus stood and walked around to Alec’s side of the bed and crouched in front of him. Here he could see the tear soaked pillowcase, tear stained face of his husband’s and how Alec seemed to curl in on himself.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus ran his fingers through his hair. Alec flinched and pulled back. 

Magnus stepped back in shock. He knew he shouldn’t be upset, but Alec never rejected him before. Not since that very first time when Jace went missing. So this...was new. And Magnus wasn’t sure how to feel. 

“Alexander, do...do you want me to leave?”

Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus and shook his head. “Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. I lost so much already, I can’t lose you too. I’m sorry Magnus. Please…” he sobbed brokenly. “Please, just…”

“Hey, hey!” Magnus reached out and cradled Alec in his arms, “I’m not going anywhere darling. I’m right here. Shh, it's okay.”

“I’ve lost-”

“You haven’t lost anything. You still have your family, you still have me, and believe it or not, you have an entire institute rallying for you. I know it's hard darling. But we’ll get through this.”

Alec sniffed and looked up at him, “Aren’t you angry with me?”

Magnus looked taken aback, “Angry? For what?”

“I don’t want you to think I regret it. I don't regret anything Magnus. I swear. I don’t. I still want this with all my heart.”

“Alexander, I know. Relax.” Magnus kissed him gently.

“It's just...the institute was my home for so long. I grew up there. It was all I knew. Same with being the head of the institute. It was all I knew how to do. It was all I wanted to do. And now…”

Magnus stroked his husband’s hair. He was pretty sure the image they painted would look pretty odd to an outsider. A tall man with wings, curled up in the lap of his shorter lover. 

“Alexander…” Magnus sighed. Izzy asked him not to say anything about the plan she had, but seeing Alec looking so broken and defeated...he wasn’t sure if he could keep it a secret.

“I know things may seem bleak right now, but I promise you, things will get better.”

Alec looked at him, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Magnus kissed him, “Nothing darling. Now, how about we take a bath and I order us some Chinese food that we can eat while watching a movie?”

Alec nodded and slid off Magnus’s lap.

**~~~~~**

Later that evening, when Alec was asleep, Magnus stepped out onto the balcony and connected the call.

_ “Magnus, hey.” _

“Evening Maryse. I hope I'm not waking you.”

_ “Not at all dear. What can I do for you?” _

“Alexander will never forgive me if he knew I was asking this, but I was wondering, would you mind coming to spend some time with Alexander tomorrow? I have a few clients that I need to see outside of the house and I’m worried about him being alone.”

_ “What do you mean? Magnus what happened?” _

Magnus sighed, “His “banishment” is hitting him kind of hard. I left to go have a meeting with Isabelle and run some errands and when I came back, I found that he hadn’t left the bed all day, and he had a somewhat explosive breakdown.”

_ “Oh dear. Of course I’ll come by first thing in the morning. Make it look like you didn’t ask me to come.” _

“Thanks Maryse, you are truly the best.”

_ “Oh stop now. Go get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning. And Magnus?” _

“Yes?”

_ “I love you.” _

Magnus smiled. He didn’t know why that made him feel so good. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of his mother. He couldn’t remember the last time his mother had told him she loved him. To be told “I love you” by a mother figure was everything to Magnus.

“I love you too Maryse. Goodnight.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets kind of dark and rough. All I can say is poor Alec

Alec frowned, finding himself empty in bed.

"Magnus?"

"I'm in the living room. Put some pants on." Magnus called back.

Alec frowned until he heard another voice besides his husband's. He threw on a pair of lounge pants and walked out of the bedroom putting on his t-shirt.

"Mom?"

Maryse smiled and stood before kissing his cheek, "Morning sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my boys?"

"Always. Especially if we get breakfast out of the deal" Magnus winked at Alec. "Your mother brought coffee and bagels."

Alec blinked, looking between the two but eventually sat down. He grabbed a bagel and spread cream cheese on it.

"Like I was telling Magnus, it's been a week since I've seen you boys. We need to start making dinners or breakfasts a regular thing. Not like every day, but maybe once or twice a week."

A week. That means it's been a week since they had been rescued from Idris. A week since he learned that he was no longer allowed in the institute. While the institute never truly felt like home after he and Magnus started dating, it was the first home Alec had. He was born in that institute. Well, technically, he was born in Idris and then moved to the institute, but that had been the only home he had ever known. He barely remembered living in Idris. To not be able to step foot in there again…

Magnus and Maryse shared a look. Maryse touched her son's arm, "Alec? Honey?"

Alec blinked, "Sorry mom. I think...that's a good idea."

"I have an idea. Why don't you boys shower and get dressed and we'll go for a walk. It's a beautiful day out."

"That sounds lovely," Magnus said before his phone went off with a text. He stood and headed into the bedroom. A few minutes later he came out with a frown.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check. Apparently I forgot I was meeting with a client in twenty minutes. But," he kissed Alec. "You two have fun."

"What time will you be back?" Alec asked.

"Probably late afternoon. I have a client at one and then I was going to do some shopping." Magnus cupped his face. "I'll see you later. Okay?"

Alec nodded and kissed him, "Okay."

Magnus stepped back and with a snap of his fingers, was instantly dressed for an outing. Another snap and wave conjured up a portal and with a wink, Magnus was gone.

Maryse chuckled, "Can you do that yet?"

Alec nodded, "Not as dramatically as he does it, but yeah." He stood, "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then I'll be ready."

Several minutes later mother and son were walking through the streets of Brooklyn. They stopped at a cafe and ordered coffee which was drunk as they walked and chatted.

"How's the bookstore? Sorry I haven't been by recently."

"It's doing well and Alec, you've been busy. I don't hold it against you. Being the head of an institute is a very busy, stressful job. I should know."

"Yeah," Alec got that far off look in his eyes again.

"So, you never did share with me where you and Magnus went for vacation last month."

Had it only been a month? It seemed farther away than that. With everything that had been going on…

"Alec?"

"Oh, um, Magnus took me to Jakarta."

"His hometown? How was that?"

"It was great. It was so beautiful. And there were so many museums! I felt like I was in heaven."

Maryse laughed "You always was the history buff."

They eventually sat on a bench and Alec showed his mother all the "safe" pictures. Maryse smiled.

"Looks like you both had a good time."

"Yeah. Magnus said that we'd go on another one after we got rescued."

"You two deserve it. After everything you have been through…"

"I don't deserve it."

"Alec-"

"No it's true. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve Magnus. He treats me so well and I don't deserve it. Maybe this is the Angel's way of saying dad was right. I was never a good Head anyway. I let downworlders get slaughtered and did nothing. I let everyone who I said I would protect get hurt. Hell, I couldn't even recognize my own boyfriend in Valentine's body!"

"Alec stop!" Maryse set her cup down and cupped her son's face with both hands. 

"Alec, I know your father and I were pretty hard on you growing up and I'm so sorry. But none of what he said to you is true. You hear me? None of it. You are an amazing person. Look at how much you've accomplished in the short time you were the head of the institute. And this was when you stopped caring about what the Clave wanted. You followed your own heart and look where it got you. I don't know what Robert said to you but I know with that and you being banished from the institute is hitting you kind of hard."

Maryse wiped her son's tears, "But don't let it bring you down. You have an entire institute who will follow you to the ends of the earth. They care about you, love you, but more than that, they  _ respect _ you. More than I've ever seen a Head be respected. So dont lose hope. Trust those that have your back."

Alec gave his mother a smile and hugged her, "Thanks."

Maryse smiled "And you know, just because you're not in the institute, doesn't mean you have to stop being head of the institute," she winked.

Alec chuckled. The two picked up their coffee and headed back toward the loft.

By the time Magnus came home Alec was in much better spirits. He and Maryse were seated on the couch with cups of wine. The television was on but they weren't really watching it. Alec was telling his mother some story that had her cracking up. 

"Mind if I join?" Magnus walked over.

Alec beamed, "Hey Magnus. How was your day?"

"Clearly not as much fun as yours," he bent and kissed him. "What are you two discussing?"

"Alec was just telling me some stories of your vacation. Where you almost drowned."

Magnus glared at his husband, "Alexander...and for your information, I didn't almost drown. I was tossed under water by your gigantor of a son without warning. So I was a little shocked and off balance."

"I did not toss you."

"Alexander, you grabbed my foot and yanked me under water."

"See! I pulled you, not tossed!"

Maryse was laughing so hard tears rolled down her face. She shook her head, "Oh man. Too funny."

She stood up and went over to where Magnus left the grocery bags and proceeded to put them away.

"Maryse, you don't have to do that." Magnus stood.

Alec yawned, "Well I'm gonna lie down for a bit. Gonna join me Magnus?"

"I'll be there in a minute darling. Maryse seriously, stop."

When Alec shut the bedroom door, Magnus looked at her "How was he?"

"It's not just the banishment that's affecting him. Whatever Robert told him and made him believe while you guys were imprisoned, is affecting him too. He had a small blow up."

Magnus sighed. He hated seeing Alec like this. He was about to say something else when the sound of breaking glass jolted him.

"Alexander!" He and Maryse ran to the bedroom.

Alec stood over a broken mirror. His knuckles covered in blood. But it wasn't the broken mirror on the floor or the blood on the knuckles that worried Magnus. It was the piece of glass Alec had in his hand, so close to his arm.

"Alexander, what are you doing?" Magnus took a careful step toward his husband.

"Look at me!" Alec screamed. "I'm nothing! I'm an ugly, worthless Nephilim and I'm not even that anymore!"

"I am looking at you darling. And you know what I see? I see a beautiful man with a beautiful soul who would do anything for those he cares about. That doesn't make you worthless. Please, give me the glass."

Alec shook his head, "That's not true. I was never cared about because I was never good enough. Jace and Izzy always were the favorites even when they broke the rules. I followed EVERY rule and still I wasn't good enough! I was worthless in my parents' eyes."

"Alec, that's not true! We just wanted you to be better than Jace or Izzy. But we never, never thought you were worthless," Maryse spoke.

"Alexander, if I didn't think you were good enough, do you think I would've kept trying to pursue you?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you?"

"I...that's not…"

"But it is. Do you think we'd be married today if I didn't think you were worth it?"

"No."

"No. So tell me, why do you think you are worthless? Better yet,  _ how  _ do you think you're worthless? Because from what I've seen, worthless is the last thing that comes to my mind."

"But I…" Alec faltered and dropped the glass.

With a snap, Magnus cleaned up the broken glass and gathered his husband in his arms. Maryse stepped out quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Alexander, I know what your parents used to do to you. I know what your father said to you in that prison, but please, don't believe him. Believe me. Okay? You know I would never lie to you." Magnus kissed him, healing his hands.

"I…"

"It's okay. I understand. You are going through a tough time right now. But please, if you can't trust yourself or anyone else, trust me. Okay? I'm here for you. You know that."

Alec nodded. He did. Magnus was the one constant in his life. No matter what he was dealing with, Magnus was always right beside him.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to my beta Cassandra. Truly amazing she is.

"Listen, I understand how you feel, but this order is coming from above me."

Izzy shook her head "When has that ever stopped you Aline? When have you ever followed your mother's orders? You have to rebuke Alec's banishment."

"Isabelle, if I could, I would. You think I want to do this? But I have a duty. To my family, to the Clave."

"What about Helen?"

Aline's mouth tightened. Lydia shook her head.

"It's not that you can't. It's that you won't. With Alec gone, the Clave can do anything they want in regards to the institute. But I promise you, we will prove that Alec is better suited to run an institute. Or should I say, be the next inquisitor."

"You can't prove that!"

"Oh, we can and we will," Izzy narrowed her eyes. "And you can bet, when Alec does become inquisitor, you and everyone who fought against my brother will be shown no mercy."

"Help us," Lydia said. "If it wasn't for Alec and Magnus you and Helen would be ostracized."

Aline curled her lip, "That Seelie means nothing to me." She turned and walked out.

Lydia turned to Izzy, " _ That's  _ your big plan?! To get Alec as inquisitor?"

Izzy nodded, "You know it can be done Lydia."

"Isabelle, yes, it can be. With a lot of work, but, you know how many people are on the council that are not for Alec. There are very few who would stand behind him. Very few!"

"Like I was telling Magnus, if we can get all the people that Alec has helped, and that support him, it's very possible to overrun the council."

"That's so crazy that it might actually work," Lydia shook her head.

Izzy grinned. She pulled out her steele and got to work writing fire messages. They had work to do.

**MB <3AL **

It was the tantalizing smell which woke Magnus and Alec hours later.

"Hello." Magnus grinned.

Alec frowned, "Aren't you mad at me?"

Magnus sighed, "Alexander, I have no reason to be upset. Am I worried about you, yes. But angry? Never. Come on, I smell something delicious being made."

Alec sat up and sniffed, "Spaghetti bolognese. It's my mom's favorite dish."

"Is it now? I haven't had it in centuries."

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Are you teasing me? That can't be true can it?"

Magnus just smirked and slid out of bed and out the door. Alec sighed. He closed his eyes, swallowed and took a few breaths before following Magnus.

"Mom-" he started but she interrupted. 

"I don't want to hear it Alec."

"I was just gonna say thank you." He blinked at the sound of a portal being opened.

"Max?!" Alec was surprised to see his brother. 

"Hey big brother," Max hugged Alec and smiled, "Looks good mom. A feast fit for kings."

Alec eyed the table. His mother did seem to have made a lot of food. Before he could ask, another portal opened. This time Catarina and Madzie stepped through. 

"Alec!" Madzie ran to him and he swooped her into his arms.

"Hey kiddo."

Soon there was a knock on the door and Magnus opened it to reveal Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace."

"Maryse, what is all this?"

"Family dinner," she said with a shrug.

Alec and Magnus shared a look. They both knew the real reason Maryse had done all this. To keep Alec's mind off of the bad things that were happening in his life."

"This looks wonderful Maryse. Thank you." Magnus thanked her. 

On the table were two different pasta dishes: spaghetti bolognese and fettuccine alfredo; two types of vegetables: salad and corn on the cob; and rice and chicken for anyone who didn't want pasta.

"And don't worry Simon, I didn't forget you." Maryse handed him a cup.

"When did you have time to do all this?" Alec questioned. 

"While you and Magnus were sleeping."

Everyone grabbed plates and dispersed throughout the loft. Chatting and eating. Madzie sat with Max and chattered on about whatever little kids talk about. Clary and Simon talked about trying to finish their graphic novel. 

"Hey," Izzy nudged her brother.

"Hey," he looked at her.

“How are you doing?” 

Alec shrugged, “Okay I guess. It's just hard. Knowing that I won’t be able to be at the institute ever again. I mean, I know some are probably glad. They didn’t approve of me being the head of the institute. I just...feel like the angels are punishing me for something.”

“Oh Alec, the angels would never punish you. You were always the best, and still are the best of the shadowhunters I know. Always doing things by the book, following the rules, trying to help others as we’re instructed to do. It’s the Clave’s jaded view on things. There’s nothing wrong with what you did. Nothing.”

Alec looked down at his plate, that he barely touched. No matter what he was told by others it was hard to believe all that was said. Too many years trying to be perfect. Being forced to be perfect. Too many years being filled in his head with the hurtful words of his parents. Especially his father. The punishments he endured at the hands of his father, that he was sure his mother never knew about. 

“Alec, I know what mom and dad did to you-” Alec gave her a glare. “Okay, so maybe I don’t know everything, but I know dad messed with your head and made you believe things that weren’t true.”

“Izzy…” Alec started. 

Izzy placed a hand on his shoulder, “The point I’m trying to make is that no matter what people said to you, you never let it get to you. When people tried to knock you down for starting the downworld council, you held strong. So don’t let this get you down. You are strong, resilient.”

Alec just gave her a small smile. He didn’t really believe that. He was just doing what needed to be done. Starting the Downworld Cabinet was a way to get what needed to be done, done.

Izzy smiled, “I have an idea. Well, it was kind of mom’s idea. What if you still were the head of the institute? According to mom, you don’t have to be present at the institute to be the Head.”

“I’m confused.”

“You’ll still oversee everything, make plans and sign off documents and all that stuff. I’ll just bring things to you. I’ll just be the middleman but you’ll still oversee everything. Do everything you were doing before.”

“When they see my name on things…”

“It’ll be the best way to tell them to fuck off. Show them that even though you can’t be in the institute, it's not stopping you.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Magnus spoke, appearing behind Alec. Alec looked at him. He grinned.

“What? It'll give you something to do other than mope around the house all day. And you’ll still be able to feel important.”

“Let’s try it,” Izzy said.

“Okay,” Alec nodded with a sigh. “It can’t hurt to give it a try.”

Magnus kissed him gently on his lips, “Eat something darling.” He walked over to Catarina.

Alec seemed to perk up a little after that conversation and he ate a bit of food and he chatted with others. It was a good time for him to catch up with Max. He barely saw him anymore. He was always busy with Shadowhunter business that he didn’t get a chance to visit. Plus now that he was a downworlder, he wasn’t allowed in Idris. This was one rule that he wanted to change. Downworlders should be able to be wherever they wanted. Even if that included Alicante. Sometimes he thought about the position he turned down many years ago. He felt that if he had been on the council, he would be able to make a few changes. One being that specific downworlder rule. 

Hours later after everyone left and the loft had been put back to normal, Alec and Magnus sat on the couch with glasses of wine, soft music playing in the background. Magnus was halfway laying in Alec’s lap as they just enjoyed each other’s company.

“You know, I didn’t mean to offend you earlier,” Magnus said. 

“I know. You were just being truthful. I have been moping around. It’s just…”

“Alexander, you don’t have to explain,” Magnus squeezed his arm. “I get it.”

“Magnus, I’ve spent the better part of my life being forced to be perfect. The perfect Shadowhunter, the perfect soldier. And I was punished when I made mistakes. I was told over and over again how I wouldn’t amount to anything. How I wasn’t good enough.”

Magnus’s grip tightened on his glass. He never heard exactly what Alec was put through. Hearing it now, it made him angry. Magnus was never a violent person unless he needed to be. And right now, he wanted to kill everyone that had ever hurt Alec. He knew Robert was dead, but he wasn’t the only one who hurt his husband.

“It was more of the mental torture that I was put through,” Alec spoke softly. “Dad used to...it wasn’t even the agony rune that he used. He used the agony rune more when I made a mistake and he felt I needed to learn my lesson. But normally it was just words. The things he said…” Tears threatened to fall, but he didn’t let them.

“Alexander, you don’t have to-”

“I want you to know.” Alec swallowed. “They were just words, but they had a worse impact than the agony rune. And...the agony rune wasn’t the only punishment that he used. The agony rune was used for small mistakes. Bigger mistakes, bigger mess-ups called for bigger punishments.”

_ Bigger punishments?  _ What kind of punishments would Alec have to endure? “What did they do?”

Alec shook his head, “Mom only used words some of the time. Dad was the main one who gave me punishments. Mom didn’t even know that dad used the agony rune in the beginning. Once she found out she tried to get dad not to use the agony rune. So dad did his punishments if it wasn’t words without mom knowing.”

Magnus blinked, “Alexander, what did your father do?”

Alec swallowed and looked down. Magnus’s eyes widened. He didn’t like this bit at all. He really was hoping that he didn’t have to endure what he was thinking about.

“Dad used to beat me. And then he’d use iratze’s to heal me so no one would know. Especially not mom.”

Magnus rarely got so angry that his magic took a life of his own. But at the current moment, his magic was swirling around tinged with red. Alec blinked in shock.

“Magnus...your magic…”

“Yes, it happens when I’m furious.” After a few moments, Magnus calmed down and his magic disappeared. He pulled Alec into his arms. “I love you. I am so very sorry you had to go through that.”

Alec kissed him, “I have never seen someone get so angry on my behalf.”

Magnus smiled, “I will move mountains for you Alexander.” He stroked his husband’s wings. 

**MB <3AL**

That evening, Magnus joined Izzy at the Downworld Cabinet meeting. In attendance was Catarina, Lydia, Simon, Mikel, Maia, Luke, Raphael, Lorenzo, and Meliorn. 

“So something we are focused on doing is trying to get enough people that will rally behind Alec. The idea is that if we can get enough proof of those that Alec has helped or all of the things Alec has done then perhaps we can take it to the council,” Lydia explained. 

“My idea is that if we can take all of this and show how Alec has helped, it would help him get on the council maybe as the next inquisitor. If we can get Alec up in that position it would do a world of good for helping to change the Clave.”

There was lots of discussion back and forth about what needed to be done for all of this work. Mikel showed his disapproval and said that it wasn’t going to be helpful. But he was, so far, the only one who was not for it. They all talked and planned for about an hour. Magnus was sure that when he got home, Alec would be asleep.

He was very wrong. Alec was sitting on the balcony. He stepped outside and found him sitting on one of the chairs in the corner. Magnus dropped in the seat next to him.

“Are you okay?”

Alec looked up at him, “Fine. I just couldn’t sleep. And you weren’t here.”

“Sorry darling. I had to take care of some business outside. It ended up taking longer than I expected.”

Alec nodded and was silent for a few minutes before speaking again, “Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think this is gonna work?”

“Is what gonna work?”

“Me and Izzy. The idea Izzy had to essentially work from home?”

“I think so. It's definitely worth a shot. If it doesn’t work, then it doesn’t work. But I think it will work.”

Alec looked out at the sky again and sighed, “I hope so.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a sweet (I feel) brotherly/sisterly chapter to end this part. Thank you all for joining me on this journey and stay tuned for part 8: The Road to Hope
> 
> And as always a big thank you to my wonderful beta Cassandra

True to her word, two days later Izzy showed up at the loft. The brother and sister drank coffee while they went over what had been happening at the institute. 

"I'm trying to keep as much order as I can but everyone misses you. You know I was never leader material and they know that. So this works out great. I'll just be your pawn."

Alec chuckled lightly, "Izzy, you are never a pawn."

Alec looked over the paperwork that Izzy brought with her. He addressed some issues within the documents before signing off on them. He issued the payments for the warlocks within his jurisdiction that had done work for the people and had yet to be paid. The two worked all morning and stopped when Alec's stomach declared it was lunch time. He stood and grabbed some stuff from the fridge to start cooking.

"Can't you just conjure up food?"

Alec laughed, "It's not making food appear out of nothing. The food comes from somewhere and yes I can but it makes things difficult for the restaurants where we take the food. Besides, I like to cook."

Alec settled for a simple shrimp stir-fry. He and Izzy sat eating it chatting about other things besides the institute. 

"So how are things with Simon?"

"Great. Never did I ever think I'd be with someone like him."

"I did. You always had a thing for downworlders. Though I didn't necessarily think you'd end up with the annoying friend of Clary Fray. However, he's not so annoying anymore and neither is she."

Izzy laughed, "Well I'm glad you feel that way about my boyfriend. Although he still can be annoying."

"Izzy!" Alec laughed. 

"What? I'm allowed to say that. Come on, Isn't Magnus annoying sometimes?"

"What, no!"

Izzy raised an eyebrow. Alec shook his head.

"I'm serious."

Izzy chuckled. Alec cleared their plates and they went back to work. Alec took a look at patrol schedules and made some slight changes. He made some changes to the times, the shadowhunters and the locations. He also looked at the duties that were being performed around the institute and made slight changes to those. He put it more on a rotation schedule. Especially for ichor duty. That was something no one liked to do but it needed to be done.

"How are the weapons holding up? Do we need to send any to the iron sisters for major repair?"

Izzy shook her head, "No. Lately there has been minimal damage to weapons. Repairs that I've been able to make. I did put in a request for more steles. Lots of them had been getting broken on patrols."

Alec nodded, "Right. And there hasn't been any demonic or other random activity right?"

Izzy nodded, "Right. Oh I did get an email the other day…" she started going through the papers. "The academy wants to send two of their graduates to us." She grinned when she found the paper and handed it to Alec.

"The Academy wishes to congratulate all of our young graduates. We have requested that the students Maxwell Lightwood and Kaitlyn Xavier be placed with the New York Institute. We will expect your response no later than Friday should you accept these two students. And we are asking that all institutes send a representative to meet with students and join in on a banquet in their honor on the day of graduation," Alec read.

Izzy grinned, "I know right?!"

Alec nodded, "Wow. So tell them yes and you and Clary can be the representatives."

Izzy beamed, "Yes sir."

Alec nudged her, "Shut up!"

Izzy laughed, "So I've always been curious. Is it hard to sleep with your wings...you know?"

Alec blinked, "No. I sleep just fine."

"What about when you and Magnus have sex?"

"Really Izzy? Are you never gonna get out of my sex life?"

"Probably not. So?"

"No. Okay? They are just fine. They don't interfere with anything."

"Izzy giggled, "I'm just glad to see you happy again. We were really worried about you."

Alec sighed, "Yeah. I wonder if...Magnus thinks I regret becoming a warlock."

"I highly doubt that Alec," Izzy smiled. "Anyway," she stood. "I should head back to the institute. Put all these new changes into place."

Alec stood and walked her to the door, kissing her cheek, "Thanks Izzy. I'll see you later."

Izzy smiled and left. It wasn't until she was gone that Alec realized he could've opened a portal for her. He shrugged and went to pour himself a drink and wait for his husband. This actually felt like it could work.

  
  



End file.
